Generally, an article is directly placed into a paper box while being packed. However, the paper box can only be used for packing the article and has no cushioning protection function to cause the article to be damaged easily owing to shake while being transported such that cushioning material is usually placed in the paper box during the packing to elevate the cushioning protection function of the paper box. A general used way is to fill foam between the article and the paper box thereby using the softness of the foam to provide the cushioning protection for the article. However, the price of foam is so high as to cause the packing cost to be increased and thus, it is of no economic interest. Besides, foam is not easy to be processed such that it is harmful to the environment protection. Moreover, although the foam can be tightly attached onto a surface of the article, the collision prevention effect is not good such that the article is still often subjected to collision to cause damage.
Another common cushioning material is Styrofoam. An article is first wrapped by means of Styrofoam, and then placed in a paper box so as to prevent the article from being collided during the transportation. Although Styrofoam can prevent the article from being damaged due to shake, the volume of Styrofoam fluffily occupies a great deal of space and not easy to be decomposed by microorganism as well as will release poison gas to endanger human bodies during an incineration process to cause a serious environmental pollution; Styrofoam is not an ideal cushioning material in nowadays of environmental consciousness upsurge. Moreover, Styrofoam with a fixed size cannot be used for packing all different dimensions and sizes of articles; a different dimension of Styrofoam must be only used for a specific article; this not only is resources wasting but also increases the article packing cost.
For solving the problems mentioned above, an air packing bag made by hot-sealing two sheets of thin plastic film is generated thereby providing a cushioning protection use to an article while being shaken. Although the air packing bag can provide a better cushioning protection, the article is easy to pierce the air packing bag through due to the shake in the air packing bag if the article is provided with sharp angles or hardware joint corners. If a small breach appears on the air packing bag, air in the air packing bag will then be leaked out to cause the air packing bag to loose the cushioning protection effect and further to increase the article packing cost. For solving this problem, the thin plastic film of the air packing bag may be thickened or strengthened so as to avoid being pierced through by the article as far as possible. But, it is impossible to strengthen or thicken only one single face of the air packing bag in a continuous mass production, all faces of the air packing bag must be strengthened or thickened; it leads to a high production cost to loose the market competitiveness.